The World Turned Upside Down
by 4thhalfa2
Summary: when Danny fights nocturne one night, danny sleeps. the next day is weird because everyone wants him dead. his family hates him, his friends and the whole town. he goes to frostbite for help and tells him there is only one person that has ever done this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a lot to start writing this story. It's still me 4thhalfa. Plz enjoy this story! P.S. its post pp(I like them).**

"Come on, Nocturne! It's 3:00 am. I need some sleep!" complained Danny, flying at full speed towards Nocturne, forming a large snow ball at him. But suddenly Nocturne held him by the neck. "Do you think I have another choice, young phantom?" He said and casted a sleeping spell at Danny. Danny's eyes began to fall before he heard 'sleep tight, phantom. My work here is done.' And everything fell into darkness.

* * *

Danny's eyes fluttered open and started looking around the room he was in. he was in his bedroom. 'That's weird. I don't remember going to bed or even coming home' he thought. He removed the cover and went down to the kitchen to look for his family. Nobody home. He looked everywhere, even the bathrooms, but there was no sign of them. He opened the front door of his house to go and check the other houses. Same thing happened. He decided he should look for the mayor.

When Danny reached City hall he was relieved but became worried because they mentioned his name. He then transformed, went intangible and then invisible to check what's going on. He was floating near the roof, he found his family and friends when he heard the mayor say "We have to kill Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny phantom. He is a major threat. He is dangerous and might kill us one day. Danny Fenton has to be terminated"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I know it's short, it's only the beginning. Plz review, and this time I want them or no updates( which will be tomorrow) thxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to all who reviewed. This is chapter two, I promise it's longer**

"What! Why do you want kill me! What have I done to hurt someone?" shouted Danny, losing his invisibility and floating down near the mayor. Everyone who was sitting down stood up quickly and shouted insults at him, even his own parents and girlfriend.

"We never accepted you!" said his parents

"I never loved you!" screamed Sam

"Although you're a hero, I always meant pushing you against lockers!" shouted Dash

"Arrest him!" snapped the mayor. Out of nowhere, the GIW appeared with guns and started shooting. Danny was able to dodge them all, but with difficulty. 'Better get out of here and head to the Ghost Zone' Danny thought. And with that he phased out of there and headed to Fenton Works to see Frostbite for help, since he's the only one who can help him. What Danny failed to see, is two pair of glowing eyes, one pair green and the other pair red, looking at him.

* * *

(At frostbite's)

After Danny had finished telling frostbite what happened, frostbite looked deep in thoughts.

"Have you noticed different eye color?"Asked frostbite

"No, but they looked weird. They looked different. Why, are they clones?" Danny pointed out

"Yes they are. Can I ask you a question?" asked frostbite

"If it helps." Replied Danny

"Do you know anyone that wants to turn your life into a living nightmare?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it, Walker is the only one." Answered Danny "so let's assume its Walker, why attack now? Why after the Disasteroid when everyone knows who I am? And besides, from what I've seen, Walker can't do that alone, he needs a partner. But who?" questioned Danny

"Use your brain, great one! I might not know who his partner is, but I might know why he needs one! Think about it, Walker can't have you in his jail because your friends and family are going to save you. So he asked this partner for help. Walker would turn your life into a living nightmare and his partner must be a person you knew so you would go to his partner for help, in addition, he will also make your life a living nightmare. And the thing is, no one would know this person so they can't find you. But the question is, who is his partner" guessed Frostbite.

"Wow! You are smart! But I think I know who his partner is, but I have to ask Clockwork if it's true. Thanks frostbite, you're the best! See you later." Said Danny.

* * *

(At Clockwork's lair)

Danny entered through the huge doors of the tower. "Clockwork? You in there?" asked Danny. He walked down the hallway to see the master of time floating in front of a time stream.

"You are right, Daniel. Vlad has escaped from space thanks to Walker. And frostbite is right about their plan. Now go and finish them, because Amity Park is not looking good." Replied Clockwork.

**so everyone this is chapter 2. it's short i know. and thanks to all who reviewed. and i added vlad because ghostfudge160 wanted it. this is for you! btw srry i didn't update earlier, im busy because im going to have a new room! yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Ok, so this is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it's longer than the others. R&R!**

* * *

(Amity Park)

Suddenly Danny saw his ghost sense. He turned around but got punched by one of Walker's goons. Before Danny knew it, he was being held by both arms heading to Fenton Works.

* * *

(Outside Fenton works)

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got here. If it isn't the ghost punk! I heard you found out about my plan. No harm done because I have another plan. To kill you, then your family and friends, then amity's citizens since they'll do anything to get their hero back. But first, I'm going to torture you in front of them, then I'll kill everyone, then I'll finish you. Oh, and take over the world with Vlad" Smirked Walker

With a snap of a finger, the lights were turned on in the ops center and Danny saw his family, friends and amity park citizens, even the Guys in White

'looks like Vlad and Walker have finally succeeded' Danny thought

**i know its very short, but i just wrote this until new ideas start visiting me. :(**


End file.
